


In the Light of the Moon, When the Stars Are in Bloom

by Sojourne



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV), The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojourne/pseuds/Sojourne
Summary: Everyone always told you that when you got into a relationship with someone, there would be things you would need to adjust to. You would have to get used to all of your partners little quirks, like stealing the blankets in the middle of the night or singing obnoxiously in the shower.So when your relationship with the seemingly normal Duncan Shepherd escalates into a full-blown werewolf orgy, you were more than a little surprised.





	In the Light of the Moon, When the Stars Are in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Well, happy early Halloween. I panicked and worked all day to finish this fic thinking that TODAY was Halloween. Turns out it's tomorrow, whoops! I should learn how to count.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this werewolf orgy!

There were always things you had to get used to in a new relationship.

You had to get used to sharing your life with another person, and any little quirks they may have. When you started dating Duncan Shepherd and eventually moved in with him, you weren’t sure what to expect. You thought maybe, if anything, you would have to get used to him stealing the blankets from you in the middle of the night, or him singing in the shower, or even him not liking the same movies as you.

What you did not expect to have to get used to, however, was the fact that he was literally a fucking werewolf.

You started noticing how strange he was when you two had first moved in together. He was ridiculously strong, to the point that he could easily rearrange the furniture of an entire room without breaking into a sweat, and could pick you up like you weighed nothing. 

Another thing was that he had a ridiculous sense of smell. From his closed office on the other side of the house, he could somehow smell when you were cooking and knew exactly what it was. You had chalked it up to maybe the smell moving through the air vents in the house, but it was still strange.

The most bizarre, though, were the oddly timed business trips he would take every 29 days or so. Usually when he had a business trip he was eager to bring you with, but on these trips, he always asked you to stay home, telling you that he wouldn’t be gone long.

You found out that he was a werewolf the night he couldn’t go on one of his business trips. His car had broken down, and yours was being repaired at the mechanics so he was stuck at home. That evening he was extremely anxious and uncomfortable, refusing to be near you for too long and always up and pacing around, like he had too much energy built up inside him.

You had tried to ask him what was wrong, but he refused to explain, making you even more scared. Duncan assured you that he felt fine and didn’t need to go to the hospital, but his behavior was starting to worry you. His eyes were dilated and the color was different, almost like they were brighter and more vibrant. 

Eventually you had cornered him in the living room, demanding to know what was wrong with him. He had been sitting on the couch and before he could get up and leave you had climbed onto his lap, preventing him from getting up.

His reaction to that had surprised you. You had honestly expected him to yell at you or push you off, but instead he let out a low, feral growl from deep in his chest, pulling you closer and nuzzling his nose into your neck and mumbling something about how fucking good you smelled.

And that’s when he told you.

When he first said that he had to tell you something, with his behavior, you honestly expected him to tell you he was on drugs of some kind, but when he told you that he was actually a werewolf, you had no idea how to react. 

You had sat there and stared at him, honestly waiting for him to start laughing and tell you that it was all a joke, but, if anything, he looked even more upset and anxious than before. You didn’t know what else to do, so you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him.

That night, you asked him to show you what he was, and he did.

He showed you his elongated canines, his bright eyes that almost seemed to glow, and he had showed you the reason he disappeared every full moon. As it turns out, real life werewolves weren’t like their movie counterparts. Every full moon, instead of shifting into a beast, their animal instincts instead took over in a different way. 

They became ravenous, not with hunger, but with lust.

You had barely left the bed that night, and could barely walk properly the next day. You had even taken the next few days off of work, not wanting your coworkers to question you about the numerous bruises and bite marks littering your body or why you were walking funny.

After that night, Duncan started taking you on his monthly getaways. It turns out he wasn’t going on a business trip, but to a remote cabin he owned where he could ride out his rut without bothering anyone else. It had started out just the two of you, until one night his coworker and best friend, Michael Langdon, had come over for dinner. You three had been eating quietly, when Duncan suddenly broke the silence.

“I told her,” he had blurted out, and you and Michael had both looked up at him in surprised. You glanced over at Michael, nervous about how he would react to you knowing Duncan’s deepest secret. Your jaw had nearly hit the floor when Michael merely smirked, glancing over at you and saying, 

“So, did he tell you I was one too or did he leave that bit out?”

That night, they had told you more about themselves and their shared secret. They had met in college, and had both been transformed around the same time, learning together how to control their powers and instincts.  
It had actually been Michael’s idea to buy the cabin, and, to your surprise, before you and Duncan had started dating, they would share the cabin together during the full moon and help each other with their… Urges.

You had asked Michael if he was bothered by Duncan taking you to the cabin instead of him and he had merely shrugged, telling you that once he actually met you he didn’t mind, and if anything, was more jealous of Duncan than of you. You remembered how hot your face felt once you realized what he meant, and how Duncan had laughed at the shocked expression on your face, nearly choking on his pasta.

“Well, I mean… There’s always room in the cabin for you, if you want. I’m sure Duncan won’t mind,” you had mumbled, Michael smirking as he looked between you and Duncan.

“Well, I may just take you up on that offer, love,” he had murmured, and suddenly you found yourself anxiously awaiting the next full moon. Once it arrived and you and Duncan had spent the night with Michael, he began coming to the house more often, spending more time with both you and Duncan and even spending the night on a few occasions.

You were completely content being with the two, and thought that you would never want anything (or anyone) else in the world, until the night that Michael and Duncan had returned from a business trip. They usually took you with, but you had decided to stay home this time and relax, leaving the boys to their own devices.

The day they were scheduled to return home, you had received a bizarre call from Duncan. He had explained that he and Michael, while in California, had met someone and asked you to get a guest room ready. You thought this was strange, as Duncan had never really enjoyed people besides you and Michael being in the house, let alone staying over for extended periods of time. 

You had done as he asked, and that night when Michael and Duncan had returned from the airport they had a younger man trailing behind them awkwardly. He looked nervous and disheveled, with short, dirty blonde hair and old, baggy clothes.

He had mumbled to you that his name was Jim Mason, before awkwardly reaching out to shake your hand. Michael patted him on the back before leading him to the guest bedroom, Duncan staying with you to explain what exactly was going on.

Apparently on the last day of their trip they had gotten some free time and decided to go for a walk on the beach next to their hotel, where they ended up finding Jim. He, like them, was a werewolf, but had left home and was living alone with nowhere to go. He had been turned recently, and had no other werewolves that could teach him about his powers, so they decided to take him in.

On one hand, you were upset that they had decided to bring a random, strange werewolf home despite only knowing him for a few hours, but on the other hand, your heart was moved by their compassion and the fact that they would take Jim in and help him for nothing in return.

In the end, Jim actually turned out to be a sweetheart and an amazing guest. He was polite and friendly, and would always volunteer to help make dinner, wash the dishes, or clean up the house. The boys had taken him out shopping soon after he arrived, buying him plenty of clean clothes and anything else he would need, and he ended up spending some nights at Michael’s house, and some nights with you and Duncan.

He fit right in with the three of you, and after a few months, while Jim was out running errands, Duncan brought up the idea of having Jim join your monthly full-moon getaways. He and Michael were completely fine with that idea, but both of them wanted to make sure you were alright with it first before bringing Jim along.

And that’s how you ended up in the current situation.

Michael had left his house with Jim earlier that day to stock up the cabin with plenty of food and water, you and Duncan heading out a few hours later to join them. You were nervous, but excited. You had slept with both Duncan and Michael before numerous times, but this was the first time a fourth person would be joining and you didn’t know what to expect, especially considering how territorial werewolves could be.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Duncan asked, glancing over at you, sensing how nervous you were. You gave him a reassuring smile, reaching over to squeeze his thigh.

“Yeah, I just… I’m just not sure what to expect with, you know, three werewolves. I’m just worried you guys might get territorial or something, I don’t want you to hurt each other,” you mumbled, glancing out the window at the passing scenery, the towering pines outlined in gold, illuminated by the setting sun.

“I promise, nothing like that will happen. Werewolves can be territorial, yeah, but we’re not dumb animals, we know how to share sometimes,” Duncan joked, smirking at you.

You laughed, grinning at him and nodding. It wasn’t much longer before you pulled up to the cabin, parking your car next to Michael’s and getting out, groaning and stretching after the long car ride. You and Duncan grabbed your overnight bags and walked up to the cabin, stepping inside and immediately being overwhelmed by the scent of fresh coffee.

Michael and Jim had gotten everything set up and ready for your arrival, and after chatting for a bit you all decided that it was time, the boys becoming increasingly jittery and distracted the further the sun set behind the horizon. You all went to the back of the cabin after deciding that you would spend the night outside in the woods, since it was nice and cool outside.

Michael grabbed the blanket that was sitting on a shelf in the hallway, glancing at you and smirking before pulling the old creaky back door open, motioning for you to go first. You exited the house, the three men trailing close behind you into the darkness.

You shivered as you stepped out into the cool night air, goosebumps rising on your skin as you were led further into the woods, the light of the full moon guiding your way. Despite the moonlight shining down through the towering pines, the three had to guide you and move you, preventing you from tripping over the sticks and rocks littering the ground.

You soon came to one of your usual spots, shivering as you realized what it meant. They were going to take you from behind, using your position to get as deep inside you as possible. Jim watched curiously as Michael took the large, fluffy blanket he was carrying, unfolding it and laying it over the wide stump in the middle of the clearing.

You yelped as you felt someone press up behind you, the tickle of a beard against your skin letting you know it was Duncan who was pressing his lips to the back of your neck, too eager to wait. You locked eyes with Jim, whimpering as you noticed that his pupils were now blown wide, the ocean-blue tint of his eyes almost completely obscured by black.

“Seeing as I’m not exactly the leader here feel free to suggest something else, but I think since it’s Jim’s first time we should let him go first, see what he does,” Michael said cooly, raising an eyebrow at Duncan who was still licking and nipping at the nape of your neck.

“Mm, fine by me,” Duncan said, his hot breath against your neck making you shiver. Jim’s eyes darted between the three of you, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“Are you sure that’s okay? I don’t want to get in anyones way,” he said, biting his lip to prevent a moan from slipping out as Duncan began unbuttoning your shirt, soon giving up and just tearing it the rest of the way off, making you whine.

“S’not my decision, Y/N is the one that’s gonna be bent over that stump so she can pick who goes first,” Duncan growled against your neck, beginning to walk you forward. You swallowed thickly, nodding quickly as Duncan unhooked your bra, leaving you exposed to Michael and Jim’s prying eyes.

“Yeah, Jimmy can go first,” you said quickly, yelping as Duncan pushed you forward, his large hands running down your spine. Jim shakily stepped forward, letting out a loud huff as he finally caught sent of you, groaning deep inside his chest.

“Can you smell her, Jimmy? Smell how wet her cunt is for you?” Michael murmured, coming up to brush his fingers against the blondes neck. Jim couldn’t respond, too caught up in the sight and smell of you, simply standing there and staring at you as you glanced over at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Is she your first?” Duncan asked softly, quirking a brow at Jim, who shook his head, finally snapping out of his trance.

“No, I mean… I guess not. I’ve been with girls before but not since I was… You know. Turned,” he explained, glancing at Duncan who nodded, rubbing his hands over your hips and ass.

“Well, at least you have some experience. Just letting you know, though, it’s gonna be more intense. The smell and feel of her is gonna be overwhelming, and since it’s your first time you might not be able to stay knotted very long, maybe only a few minutes before your body has to take a break,” Duncan explained, Jim nodding quickly.

“Okay, that’s fine, but… I’m just wondering, how long do you and Michael usually stay knotted for?” he asked, stepping even closer, now able to feel the heat radiating off of your body.

“It depends. Some nights we stay tied for fifteen or twenty minutes, some nights we stayed tied for up to an hour,” Michael spoke, stepping around to the front of the stump to stand in front of you, a shiver running through your body as you saw his eager, predatory gaze.

“Fuck, an hour? How the Hell do you manage that?” Jim looked up at Michael, shocked. Michael smiled slyly, simply shrugging as he reached down to stroke your hair, chuckling as you immediately leaned into his touch.

“Practice makes perfect, Jimmy boy. Don’t worry, eventually you’ll be able to stay tied that long with her too,” Duncan chuckled, stepping back and giving Jim a pat on the back, the other man stepping forward to take Duncan’s place behind you.

“Please, can you three stop chatting and bury your bones already?” You huffed, Michael laughing and Duncan scowling at your joke.

“Well, if you insist,” Jim said as he tugged your pants down, groaning as he saw how soaked your panties were. You gasped as you felt his hand immediately cup your cunt, spreading your legs and trying to lift your hips up higher.

Michael and Duncan watched as Jim explored you, both of them keeping an eye on his reactions and body language, making sure he wasn’t going to get overwhelmed and lose control. Jim slowly tugged your underwear down, shuddering as he saw you completely bare for the first time.

You pushed your hips back, whining and glancing over your shoulder at him, eager for him to touch you. He groaned at your display, reaching down to slip two fingers between your folds, letting out a shaky breath as he felt how wet you were.

“I’ve barely done anything and you’re already fucking dripping for me. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were the one in heat, not us,” he mumbled, pressing his fingers against your entrance and slowly teasing you open. You groaned in frustration, letting your head fall down against the soft blanket as you ground your hips against his hand.

“Please, I’m wet enough, I don’t care if it hurts, please just fuck me already,” you whined, Duncan and Michael chuckling at how desperate you were. You glanced up at them, exhaling sharply as you saw that they were both palming themselves through their pants, staring at you and Jim with a hungry look in their eyes.

Jim quickly tugged his shirt off, tossing it to the forest floor before unzipping his pants, groaning as he brushed against his cock for the first time that night. He kicked his jeans and boxers off, his shyness now gone, replaced by a fiery lust burning in the pit of his stomach.

He squeezed his cock and lined it up with your entrance, one hand reaching up to grip your hips and pull you closer to him.

“You ready?” He asked, causing you to scoff and buck back against him, now agitated.

“Fuck, I said yes, please just- OH!” You were cut off as he snapped his hips forward, impaling you on his thick length. Jim growled loudly against you, collapsing against your back and panting, his forehead resting against your shoulder as he tried to adjust to the feeling of your pussy clenching and fluttering around him.

“That’s it sweetheart, oh fuck-“ Jim groaned as he rocked his hips against you, his mouth hanging open and eyes rolling back in his head, your scent and warmth and tightness completely overwhelming his mind as his instincts took over, telling him to fuck into you deep and hard, to pin you down and claim your body.

He started a brutal pace, his hips snapping and twitching against you as he fucked his cock back into your body, squeezing your hips hard enough to bruise. Michael and Duncan watched, enraptured, as he took you for the first time, his muscles clenching and rippling as he pounded into you, making you cry out and whimper with every jerk of his hips.

Jim was completely lost in the pleasure, moaning and gasping and whimpering, his entire body shaking, overwhelmed with pure ecstasy. Jim barely noticed that Michael and Duncan had stepped closer until Michael spoke, startling him and causing his eyes to flutter open.

“How’s she feel? Tight?” Michael asked, still palming his cock.

Jim could only nod, crying out as you clenched around his length. He had no idea someone could feel this much pleasure at once, his head feeling light and his body quivering, his heart feeling like it was going to burst from his chest.

You were having the same experience he was, your body slick with sweat as you pressed your hips back against him, whining loudly when he grabbed one of your legs and lifted it up, allowing him to penetrate you even deeper. You could feel how soaking wet you were, could hear how slick your cunt was as he continued fucking you, pounding you and making you cry out with every thrust.

“You gonna cum, Jimmy?” Duncan egged him on, licking his lips as he watched the two of you, his eyes dilated and glassy. “You gonna knot my pretty bitch? Pump her tight little cunt full and breed her?” Duncan growled, Jim letting out a loud snarl as he began picking up the pace, his thrusts growing sloppy and uncoordinated.

They knew that you were on birth control and were unable to get pregnant, but still, even the mention of breeding you sent their animal instincts into overdrive, making them feel even more feral and animalistic and wild.

“Fuck!” Jim snarled loudly as he suddenly came, slamming his hips against yours and burying his cock as deep inside you as he could, his knot swelling up and making you feel even fuller, the stretch making you ache and whimper as you tried to adjust to the strange sensation that you never seemed to be able to get used to.

Jim shakily reached under you, gathering slick from your entrance before pressing his fingers against your swollen clit, rolling it between his fingers and making you cry out. He groaned as you clenched around his oversensitive cock but continued grinding his fingers against you, gasping when he felt you shudder and tense, your walls fluttering around his cock as a fresh wave of slick spilled out, covering his cock as you reached your peak.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy Jimmy,” Michael crooned, his pupils blown wide as he took in your expressions, your eyebrows knit together in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Jim’s knot stretched you, Jim looking completely worn out and tired as he leaned against you, keeping you pinned to the tree stump.

Jim was able to stay tied inside of you for about five minutes, kissing and nibbling the back of your neck, whispering encouragements, telling you how good you were for him and how good you felt around his cock. As his knot began shrinking he was able to slowly pull out, both of you whimpering.

Duncan kneeled down in front of you, brushing your hair off your face and kissing your forehead, gazing at you affectionately. You smiled at him weakly, biting your lower lip.

“You okay? Need a break?” He asked softly, making you laugh.

“No, I’m a big girl, I can handle it,” you teased, Duncan laughing before standing up again, stepping back so that Michael could take his place, stroking your hair. Jim stood up shakily, moving his body off of yours and taking a deep breath, his lungs filling with the frigid night air.

“You okay Jimmy? How are you feeling?” Michael asked, quirking a brow at the short-haired man. Jim gave a crooked smile, blinking a few times.

“Good. I feel good. Kind of tired and shaky but I feel better, like my mind isn’t so clouded and fuzzy now,” he mumbled, glancing down at your swollen cunt and trying to resist the urge to drop to his knees and press his mouth to you.

“Well, you can’t feel too tired if you’re still staring at her like that,” Duncan snorted, Jim flushing and averting his gaze from you.

“I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” he muttered, Michael laughing at his sudden awkwardness.

“No need to be shy, Jim, she’s yours as much as ours,” Michael murmured, giving Jim an uncharacteristically gentle smile.

“Um, speaking of being yours…” You mumbled, all of them turning to look at you. Duncan kneeled back down in front of you once again, raising an eyebrow.

“I was wondering if we could try something different tonight?” You asked softly, Michael cocking his head in curiosity as he watched you, wondering what you were up to. You knew that this was a special occasion, having all three of them here with you, and despite the nervousness you felt in the pit of your stomach, you also felt excitement.

“I was thinking that um… That two of you could take me at once,” you said softly, Duncan confused at your request and your sudden shyness.

“What? We’ve already both had you before. Multiple times, in fact,” Michael said, chuckling and gazing down at you curiously. You swallowed thickly, pausing for a moment before averting your gaze, too nervous to look them in the eye.

“I know, I mean… I mean, can two of you knot me? At the same time?” You asked softly. It took them a moment to realize what you were asking, but when they did you could tell without even looking at them. Duncan let out a low growl from deep in his chest, Michael letting out a shaky breath.

“Fuck. Are you sure? You can barely take two cocks at once and you want two of us to knot you?” Duncan asked, shocked at your proposal. You whimpered when you felt Michael step up behind you, pressing his fingers against your cunt that was dripping with a mixture of Jim’s seed and your own arousal.

“I know, I just… I know it’ll hurt but I want it. I want to feel full,” you groaned, pushing your hips back against Michael’s hand as he slipped two fingers inside of you, massaging your inner walls. Jim watched you all, his throat suddenly feeling dry as he imagined what it would be like, seeing you split open and filled by two cocks, imagining the sounds you would make.

“I think we could at least humor our girl and try, don’t you think Duncan?” Michael asked, Duncan shuddering as he locked eyes with you, your expression desperate and eager.

“Fuck it, yeah, I guess we can try,” he said, groaning as he stood up to his full height, tugging his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Michael did the same, laughing at the pathetic noise you made when he pulled his fingers from your entrance.

“So, should I um, go sit back at the house, or?” Jim mumbled, looking between you, Michael and Duncan. They both turned to look at him, the younger man shivering as he saw the devious look on Michael’s face.

“Actually, you’re going to be helping out. Since you’re new to this and don’t stay tied as long, you’re going to be knotting her. That way if it’s too much for her, she won’t have to deal with being stuck like that for half an hour,” he explained, stepping over to Jim.

“Wait, what about you? You’re not gonna knot tonight?” Duncan asked, confused. As much as he wanted a turn, he also wanted to make sure everyone else got to enjoy themselves and no one got left out.

“Oh, of course I am,” Michael murmured, his eyes locked with Jim’s as he spoke. “Tonight, I’m knotting Jim,”

Jim nearly choked on his spit, blinking and staring at Michael. Duncan looked even more shocked, his eyes wide as he glanced between Michael and Jim.

“Wait, what? Jim, are you okay with that? Jesus, Mikey, you can’t just knot him, what if he doesn’t like it?” Duncan scolded, Michael scoffing and rolling his eyes.

“I know for a fact Jim likes it. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be hanging out at my apartment so much,” Michael said cooly, Jim flushing and both you and Duncan turning to look at Jim, shocked.

“Wait… You and Jim?” You mumbled, looking between the two.

“I thought you said you weren’t with anyone since you were turned?” Duncan asked Jim, confused. Jim coughed awkwardly, staring at the forest floor.

“Well… I said I wasn’t with any girls since I was turned. I never said anything about men,” he murmured, avoiding Duncan’s gaze.

“Hey, look at me Jimmy,” Duncan said softly, Jim glancing up at him, swallowing thickly.

“I’m not mad you slept with Michael! I’m just surprised is all. We’re all in this together but it doesn’t mean we can’t fool around with each other one on one. I mean, I sleep with Y/N all the time, and sometimes she goes over to Michael’s house for… You know, special bonding time,” Duncan said, wiggling his eyebrows and making Jim giggle.

You smiled softly at their antics, a warm feeling welling up inside your heart. You never imagined being in a relationship with three people, let alone three werewolves, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“This is all very touching, but uh, speaking of touching… Please keep going,” you said, the three laughing. You yelped when Michael suddenly hoisted you up into his arms, his warmth enveloping you as Duncan grabbed the blanket off the stump, shaking it off and laying it out on the ground, kneeling down on it.

“How do you wanna do this?” Duncan asked, Michael setting you down on the blanket in between them as Jim came over to kneel on the blanket, his cock already half hard.

“How about Jim can take me from behind and Duncan can take me from the front?” You suggested, all of them considering for a moment before nodding, Michael reaching into the pocket of his jeans and removing a bottle of lube.

“Fine by me. You okay with that Jimmy?” Duncan asked, glancing at Jim as he began undoing his pants, kicking them off and then removing his boxers. Jim nodded eagerly, licking his lips as he looked at you. As soon as Duncan was naked he pulled you up onto his lap, groaning as you wrapped your hand around his thick cock, pumping him in your fist.

You shivered when you heard Michael flip open the cap on the bottle of lube, yelping when you felt his cold, slick fingers press against your back entrance.

“Shhh, that’s a good girl, relax for me,” Michael murmured, nipping the nape of your neck as he pressed one long finger inside of you, making you squirm. Jim watched in fascination as Duncan and Michael prepared you, Duncan keeping you distracted with kisses as Michael worked you open, soon able to slip in a second finger.

Michael eventually decided that you were prepared enough, slowly sliding his fingers out of you and moving back, allowing Jim to take his place. Duncan pressed his lips to yours firmly, groaning into your mouth and running his hands through your hair as Jim pressed his cock against your rear entrance, moaning.

You gasped into Duncan’s mouth as Jim slowly slid into you, trying to stay relaxed as he stretched you open. Michael removed the rest of his clothing, grunting as he gripped his thick cock and began fucking it into his fist, watching Jim take you for the second time that night.

When Jim was fully seated inside you he let out a shaky breath, his hands gripping your hips tightly to hold you still. You whimpered as you tried to get used to the feeling of him inside of you, Duncan murmuring words of encouragement as he ran his hands through your hair and along your neck.

“You ready?” Duncan asked, pressing a kiss to your lips once more before pulling away. You nodded eagerly, Jim wrapping his arms around you and pulling you back against him so that you were kneeling, both of you moaning as his cock shifted around inside of you.

Duncan took the bottle of lube from Michael, applying a generous amount to his cock before he scooted forward, pressing the plump, leaking head of his cock against your entrance. Jim pulled out slowly until only the tip of his length was inside of you, Duncan thrusting forward and grunting as he slipped inside your cunt.

You whined loudly, your body shaking as they both began pressing into you at the same time, the feeling of both of their girthy cocks fucking you open almost too much to handle.

“Fuck, that’s it, that’s my good girl, always so eager to be fucked,” Duncan growled against you, gently thrusting his hips against you, pressing himself further inside of you. Jim was panting harshly against your neck, trying to control himself and go slowly, not wanting to hurt you.

Soon they were both settled deep inside of you, only a thin membrane of skin separating their cocks as they pulsed and twitched inside of you, both of them wound up and eager to cum. 

“Are you okay? This isn’t too much?” Duncan asked, gritting his teeth and trying to resist the urge to snap his hips forward. You could barely speak, too overwhelmed with pleasure, only able to shake your head and let out a high pitched whine.

“Fuck, we’re gonna start moving now, okay? I don’t think we’re gonna last long though,” Duncan groaned, slowly pulling out before thrusting back inside, making both you and Jim moan. Jim began doing the same, working up a steady pace, both he and Duncan pulling out and then fucking back into you at the same time.

You could feel every last movement and twitch of their cocks as they fucked you, tears of pleasure and pain welling up in your eyes and running down your cheeks. They were both so huge inside of you, it almost felt like they were inside your stomach with how deep they were pounding you and as much as it hurt and ached, you couldn’t get enough of it.

Jim suddenly let out a gasp, his hips slamming forward as Michael pressed a finger inside of his hole, both you and Duncan letting out a moan as his cock pressed further inside of you.

“Fuck, I can feel him moving inside of you, so goddamn tight,” Duncan snarled, beginning to pick up the pace, one hand coming up to wrap around your throat and one hand gripping your hip tightly, no doubt leaving more bruises.

Jim whined as Michael began fingerfucking him, not sure whether to press his ass back against Michael’s fingers or continue fucking into your tight heat. Duncan and Jim continued rocking against you, Michael slowly working Jim open with one hand and using the other to stroke his fat cock, groaning as he felt Jim’s muscles clenching around him.

Michael pulled his fingers from Jim, quickly replacing them with his cock and pressing the tip inside, Jim crying out loudly and thrusting his hips forward, making you cry out. Duncan continued pounding into you as Jim momentarily stilled, Michael gripping the younger man’s hips as he slowly eased his cock inside of him, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Jim squeezing around him.

“That’s a good boy. I can already feel you tightening around me, you’re going to cum aren’t you? So fucking sensitive,” Michael growled, Jim panting and whining, now pinned between you and Michael.

“Fuck, yes, please, I think I’m gonna cum- I think-“ Jim cried out loudly, his cock twitching as he emptied himself inside you for the second time that night, his knot beginning to swell.

“Oh fuck! Goddamnit, so fucking tight,” Duncan growled loudly, his hips twitching once, twice and then he was cumming deep inside of you, the hand that was on your throat moving down to grip your hip, holding you in place and preventing you from wiggling away, making you take every last inch of his cock as his knot began to swell up inside you alongside Jim’s.

You cried out loudly, eyes snapping open as you felt them both inside you, knotting you and filling you to the point it was almost unbearable. You felt like you were about to split in half, their knots keeping them locked inside as they filled you with their seed, Duncan’s cock now pressing firmly up against the spot inside you that made you see stars.

“Please, fuck, please, too much, too full,” you cried out, your body beginning to shake as you felt your orgasm approaching, your hips instinctively twitching forward, seeking more friction.

“Shhh, you can do it, be a good girl and let us breed you nice and deep,” Duncan growled, locking his teeth around your throat and making you cry out in shock, the sudden flash of pain sending you over the edge. Jim whined out loudly as you clenched around him, Michael now fully seated inside of him.

“Michael, please, it’s so much, she’s so tight, oh fuck,” Jim babbled, Michael grunting as he began fucking Jim in earnest, his hips snapping against Jim’s as he fucked him.

“Shit, you can take it, just a little bit longer,” Michael snarled, slamming his hips forward a few more times before he came with a shout, holding Jim tightly as he emptied himself inside Jim’s tight ass, his knot beginning to swell up and lock him inside the other man.

“Please, Michael, please, I’m cumming again, oh fuck, I’m cumming again,” he cried out, his body shaking as he filled you once again, causing you to let out a squeak as you felt his knot pulse inside of you, swelling even more. You were completely worn out, letting out the occasional whimper or whine as you felt their knots shift around inside of you.

Duncan panted, pressing the palm of his hand against your abdomen and moaning when he realized he could feel his cock, so deep inside of you. You whimpered again, Duncan peppering kisses along your jaw and stroking your hair, trying to calm you.

“Shh, it’s okay, we’ll be able to pull out soon,” he assured you, pressing his forehead against yours. You nodded, sighing and leaning against him trying to hold as still as possible to prevent their cocks from shifting around inside of you.

You all sat in silence for a moment, trying to catch your breathes and calm down, before Jim finally spoke.

“So uh, since Michael’s tied with me and Duncan’s tied with Y/N how are we gonna get back inside? It’s getting cold out,” he mumbled, Michael and Duncan glancing at each other.

“You know? We didn’t exactly think that far ahead. Our bad,” Duncan sighed, the rest of you laughing weakly.

It was going to be a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and have a happy and safe Halloween everyone! <3


End file.
